The 5 elements
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: A long time ago Logan Winters was blessed with the five element. But his irrisponsibilty gets them taken away. Trying to get them back will 1 our favorite have to go through pain bacause of Logan?
1. 20 years ago

**Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago**

20 years ago a boy the age of 10 was diffrent from all the other children in the universe. And not diffrent in he had weird hobbies, or did unexplainable things for fun, no he was actually born diffrent. He was given the ability to Welid 5 of the stronges elements in the once the boy got older he progressivly got stronger. 1st he had the ability to move water, then at the age of 12 he could strike fear at the snap of a finger in to anyone's eyes, as the years passed at the age of 15 he could poision any object, when he became 18 he could travil in the shadows unlike any other, and then at the age of 20 he could controll the wind, one moment ist a clear sunny day then in the blink of an eye trees are flying every were & a tornado forms out of nowere, but because of using his powers irrisponsibly he was cursed, the strongest bolt of lighting struck down releasing him from his powers. Turning him imortal he has 20 years for him to prove himselfe to be given back his gift/curse. But he found another way on how to get his powers back, but for many years he has not made any progross on getting his powers back so he had no choice but to use option he created 4 stone titainoum robots to find the 5 gifted children thats harnes one of the abilitys. While the robots were in search for the children the man would carv spicial engravings and syombls in to a 40 by 40 circular stone tablet, but over the years the man had no idea that his robots were planing againts him for mistreating the robots sure the coulnt feel any pain exept for 100 electrical shocks or higher, so while the robots were supost to be looking for the gifted children they formed a plan. They knew they had to bring the children or else they would be shocked again so over the 20 time period they looked for the children and the plan was to keep liing to the man that the could not find the last child, they manged to find the kids the possed the powers of water, fear, shadow, and poision, and for the splended work the have done they were given 1st robot was strong if anything he was as strong as an ox so he was called Granox, the 2nd robot was quick and quiet so he could easly sneek up behind the child and kid nap him/her so he was called Sliger, the 3rd robot was strang and miserous, he could look like anybody in the world( ha ha ha I made an X-men refrence ) he was called unknown, and last was the leader he was not as strong as Granox os as fast as Sliger but he could come up with a plan for any kidnapings, his name was villious. Over the months villious saw that his plan was working but then he found out why their master need the 5 children, for if he did not pill the blood of the 5 kids on the ston tablethe would be realeased from imortalitly and all of his years would come bake to him at once and he will turn to dust, but that did not stop Villious for putting hid plan into action. Now will Logan Winters the creator of Granox. Sliger, Unknown, and Villious 1 1/2 weeks to find the last child for he still holds the other 4 prizoner for almost 5 years now. Will Logan Winter find the last child, or will Villious have his way and destory his master? Only time will tell.


	2. A Day At The Bounty

_**sorry guys that it took my forever to update. I hade school work and stuff. And you know how that is right? I hope I can make it up to you by posting this next chap. READ ME LATER BYE! ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 2: A Day At The Bounty**_

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

It has been 4 years since the ninja have destroyed the Overlord & thanks to Borg he was able to rebuild Zane after sacrificing him self for his friends they wanted to return the favor ( except for the dying part ), so it was a usual day in Ninjago, but it was also quite different, there were no bad guys, no snakes, no evil period so things were at peace, for now. Sensei Wu was meditating in his room on the Bounty like most days, (they managed to get it repaired and back in the air ), but for now they landed in the middle of the ocean so that ment Zane was under water meditating Kai & Cole were timing him on the upper deck, Nya was in her room tinkering with her Samurai X suit, and Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misacko got a house in Ninjago City so they were nowere near the Bounty._**( Now i bet your wondering [were in the world is Jay?)**_ well since Cole is the team leader, everyone knows that there has to be a co-team leaded just in case Cole gets hurt and can't go on missions and the co-team leader ended up being Jay. It couldnt be Kai because is anger will cloud is perception, and Zane couldn't because even though he could run a long distance with out stopping he was not that fast or strong and plus he was actually the Wu sent Jay off on the Dark is land for special training and now that the Overlord is not there it became a part of Ninjago so people built a small village there, but Nya was really worried about Jay, he left 3 years ago and was supost to come back 2 years ago. Everyone was worried about Jay except from the looks of it Kai was not that worried. Nobody knows this but he is actually jealous that Jay was given a better responsibility than him.

_ Nya's POV_

It' been 2 years since Jay was supost to return and still hasn't so over the years I have been in my room everyday about crying because I miss him SO much. Can you blame me? He's my boyfriend and has gone missing, so I told everyone but Kia that tomorrow I was going to the dark island to go look for Jay. Every day for about 3 weeks I have been working on my Samurai X suit to make the journey to the Dark Island. I just HAVE to find out what happened to Jay. I dropped the wrench I was using I sat on my bed and started crying again. I miss him so much.

"Oh Jay*sob* were are you?"

_**Cole's POV**_

"28 minutes," Kai yelled

"He is only 3 minutes away from breaking is record," I replied, then after I said that I noticed a white blur in the water,

" Zane is coming up" I told Kai, once Zane hit the surface of the water and got a breath of air he asked

"Did I break the record?" Then he started climbing the ladder onto the Bounty

"Zane you were 3 minutes away what happened?" I asked while Kai was helping him off the ladder. Then he responded with

"possibly this." Then he opened his secret chest panel and water came pouring onto the deck. I then handed him a towel and said

" Well at least you didn't short circuit."

"Ya that would been bad." Kai said then Zane took the chance to say,

"Yes indeed, if I malfunctioned I dont know what could have happened." Then there was nothing but silence, usually Jay would be the first to speak , but ever since sensei Wu sent Jay to the Dark island to train its been quiet here, and the whole team seems to have fallen apart. I think Nya is taking it harder than any of us after all she loves him and he was supost to return 2 years ago and didn't, but Kai is really starting to anger me, it looks like is is actually happy that Jay is gone,I keep asking him why he does not seem upset or worried but he keeps saying that he is"yeah right" I keep telling myself. Now im not so worried, because Nya is going to the Dark Island to find out what happened to him. She told us not to tell Kai because last time she told him she was going to find him Kai stopped her and said

"Jay is fine he is probably coming home tomorrow, he will be home before you know it, he will be at that door as talkative as ever." But that was a year ago now Nya is really going to find him weather Kai liked it or not. I was snapped out of my thoughts when out of nowhere Nya came out and said

"Hey guys."We all turned around because we didnt hear Nya come. Her eyes were red and her kimono was wet, I think she was crying again.

"Hey Nya"I said

"Hi sis"Kai said walking up to her and putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Good afternoon Nya"Zane said drying him self off

"So Zane did you break the record?"Nya asked taking Kai's arm off her shoulder.

"I am afraid not, I beleave my bolts need to be tightened. Water has managed to get through."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to take a look at that later on."Nya said then she walked back to her room.

"Is it just me or does she seem upset?" Kai asked.

"No I thought she was parfact- OF COURSE SHE IS UP SET"I yelled at Kai. I mean how could he not notice how sad Nya is? Granted I am still a little sad she picked Jay, but he is a brother. Nya loves him and now that he has gone missing she his heart broken, stupid. I think I must have said the last sentence out loud because Kai said

"I know she loves him, but I thought she was stronger than this. And I'm not stupid!" Thats were for some odd reason I snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS STRONGER! JAY IS MISSING AND YOU THOUGHT NYA WOULDNT BREAK DOWN ABOUT IT! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ITS LIKE YOU DONT EVEN CARE THAT JAY COULD POSSIBLY BE HURT!"Even though I didn't want to do that it felt good to get it off my chest. Kai didn't answer for a good few seconds then he said

"I thought Nya wouldn't be so upset about this! And I do care about Jay! I am worried that something bad happened to him. But I highly doubt that he has gone missing!"

"Then what do you call it, huh!?"Than Kai said nothing he just stood there looking down at the floor boards

"Yeah that's what I thought"I said walking into the Bounty.

_**Kai's Pov**_

"Then what do you call it, huh!?"Cole asked yelling at me. I didn't respond, I was hurt that he was yelling at me like that, but angry that we had to talk about Jay for the 100th time. I remember the BIG argument me and Nya had one day she tried to leave the Bounty and go look for Jay.

_**Flash Back Starts**_

I was in the game room with the others, playing Jay's favorite game. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. I never got to play this game when Jay was here because he would always hog it every night. I was doing my guitar solo when Nya walks in wearing her samurai armor I then pause the game making the other groan in anger and I walk up to her to ask her what she is doing

"Nya where are you going?"

"To go look for Jay"She says instantly, I didn't want Nya to leave the Bounty lets just say I was enjoying myself without the mouth of lighting being here. So I told her

'"No your not Nya, your staying here"

"WHAT WHY!" She yells at , WHAT she yelled at me. She has never yelled at me before.

"Why Kai? Why can't I go look for Jay he was supost to come back a year ago, I'm worried about him!" She says, I can tell she was trying to hold back some tears.

"Because I dont want you leaving the Bounty."I told her

"Why don't you want me to leave the Bounty. All the evil is go-" I didnt give her a chance to finish her sentence because I cut her off.

"I HAVE MY REASONS FOR THINGS OK! YOUR NOT LEAVING THE BOUNTY!" I can't beleave I did that I walk back to the guitar I put on the floor. I look back to Nya but she was gone and a few drops of liquid were on the floor.

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Nya still has not forgiven me for that. To be honest I love Jay he is really cool to be around, but lets just say, I don't thinks its fair that he gets better trust from sensei then me.I knock myself out of my thoughts to find out I was standing alone in the middle of the deck looking like an idiot. I run inside the Bounty. When I walk into the kitchen I am welcomed to the most horrible smell ever. _**( Hmm I wonder who is cooking? )**_ I know that Cole had to be cooking. Usually Jay would cook today but now that he left Cole always volunteers to cook on Jay's night, which sadly is the night after Cole's. So yay Cole gets to cook for 2 days straight. That means the devil that's inside his food gets to mess with us longer, woo hoo. I walk into the dining room to find everyone wearing close lines on their noses. Nya's face was still red and she was looking a the ground. sometimes I wish I would have let her go to she could at least find out what happened to Jay. Zane tossed me a close pin and I immediately clip it on my nose. I sit next to Nya and stort to rub her back to confort her.

"DINERS READY!" I hear Cole call from the kitchen. He comes in with a big bowl of... WHAT IS THAT!

"Umm Cole what exactly is that?"Nya askes slightly moving away from the bowl of the unknown.

"Its my chilli"He said. THAT'S HIS CHILLI!? WOW his cooking got worse!

"Umm im not hungry"Nya said walking out of the dining room.

"Umm I have to... umm... bye" I said running out of the room. I then hear footsteps behind me so I guess Zane followed me. I walk into the room the four od us shared, with Zane close behind.

"So what was your excuse?"I asked him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you tell Cole so you didn't have to eat that 'food'?"

"I simply told him I could not eat, because my falcon has returned."

"He did!?"I was a little surprised. Zane sent out his falcon to watch over Ninjago.

I was about to ask Zane how far away was his falcon but i decided not to. I looked at the clock that read 8:23, not that we defeated the evil I have been going to bed at 9:00 most days. I was really tired today so I decided to go to bed early. I got my pjs and when to the bathroom for obvious reasons and to change. Once I came out I floppes down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Nya's Pov**_

It was 8:52 and Kai seemed really tired today so I decided to check my supplies to see if I have everything.

food, check

samurai armor, check

phone, check

I walked out of my room and go up to the guys to tell them im heading out. I make it to their bedroom and I softly knock on the door so I don't wake Kai up. Zane opens the door wearing his pajamas.

"Greetings Nya"He says to me _**(don't ask my why I made Zane sound like an alien it was the first thing that popped in my head)**_

"Hi Zane. I just wanted to come by and say goodbye for a while, I'm leaving now."

"Be safe Nya, be sure a talk to Jay and ask him to home home."

"Promise"I said and he closed the door and I walked to the deck. I pressed the red button on my samurai armor and the my exso suit came flying towards me. Once it lande I climb inside and set the coördinates for the dark island and then I take off. I'm on my way Jay.


	3. Its Been So Long

_**JAY'S POV**_

As I run through the forest building up speed I hear the cries of people once again. I've been doing this for 3 years now. Running through the forest helping the people here. As I run through the trees I find the one I always climb to see whats going on. Once I make it to the top I sit on one of the stumps and see the next victim. I see a woman about in he mid 30's being dragged out by a guard. Another man holding back her child. I slow my breathing so I can hear the conversation,

_"This is what happens when you disrespect me!"_ The head guard said. He is always saying that the people disrespect him. I take a closer look and see that he takes her necklace. It has a gold chain with a silver heart in the middle. I knew it had to be from her mother or something.

_"Heh heh nice necklace, I think I'll keep a hold of this for a while"_ He says after he kicks her in the side. She falls to the ground and her child escapes the fat guy's grasp and runs to his mother.

_"Mama!"_ He screams while he runs to her, he then kneels down and hugs her. The guards gather inside their dinky cart and drive off to their base. I jump down from the tree im resting on and follow the trail. I find a tree that's going to easily block their path. I take out my elemental blade and chop down the tree. I wait on the other side for the cart. Its been about 5 minuets and the dinky cart has finally pulled up.

_"What are you waiting for move the dree!"_I hear the head guard yell.

I unwrap a small chain from around by chest and wait for the guard to get closer. Once I here the foot steps stop and I hear the guard grunting to push over the tree. I quickly jump up throw the chain on the other side of the tree hook the guard and pull him to the other side of the tree. Once we are face to face I pull out my blade and hit him on the top of the head with the hilt of the blade a knock him out. I use my true potential on teleport into one of the **huge** trees and wait for the other guards. Another one comes out of the cart I wrap the small chain around me again and take out the big chain in the tree. I wait till the guard is almost right underneath me, I drop the chain down and just before it hits the ground I swing it to where it wraps around the guards leg and pull the chain up with him shooting his gun on his way up. Once he is in the tree with me I round house kick him in the face and knock him out and he falls out of the tree.'_ooh that's gotta hurt_' I thought to myself. Then another guard comes out, but this one is skinny and he was holding a map, he just had to be the navigator. He shakes as he exits the cart and says

"I'm sorry boss but im getting out of here. It's the jungles ghost its mad with us!" He screams and runs off in the opposite direction of the base. Alright 3 down 1 to go. The head guard gets out of the cart and yells at the chicken

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWERD!"He turns back to the fallen tree and tried pushing it him self but fails miserably. I teleport back down to the ground and hide in some bushes to where he can only see me eyes. He turns around and does not notice me yet. He starts to get angry and is about to go back to the cart when he sees my eyes in the bushes. Then he whispered to him self

_"The jungle's_ ghost"He said slowly backing away, he gets to close yo a mud slide and ends up sliding down a semi cliff. Once he is out of sight I teleport down to where he is about to land still hiding in the trees. He finally makes it to the bottom, his machete lands in front of him. He lifts his head and notices were it is, he crawls to it, gets up and yells

"WERE ARE YOU, IM NOT SCARED OF NO LEGEND!"I drop down from the trees we are a few feet apart, he sees my ninja gi and asks

"What are you?" He says in a wondered tone and then I replied with

"I'm you worst nightmare." He charges at me I pull out my elemental blade and charge at him. I scream of pain is heard throughout the forest and it's not mine. I take the necklace that he took from the mother. I use my new ability that allows me to control electric objects and drive the cart back to the village were the mother wat attacked with her necklace in the front seat. The cart pulls into the village and everyone gasps when the come to find that nobody is driving and all the stuff that was destroyed or stolen from the guards was fixed and returned after I took a look at the damage. The mother picks up her necklace and whispers

"_Thank you mysteries ghost of the_ _jungle_" and walks into her home. I come to notice tha the kid is staring right in the tree that im hiding in, he smiles and walks into his home.

"Well that's another job well done" I say as i jump down from the tree and run through the jungle searching for my shelter. I then find what im looking for, I giant hole in the ground disguised with vines and bushes. I jump down the hole and start making a fire. Its been a long day I think I should probably take a short nap. As I lay down I take out a picture of my family from the pocket of my ninja gi. I first look at a picture with me, my mom, and dad in it. I smile as I remember the day I had the picture taken whan I was 13. I look at the next picture, Its me, Kai,Cole,Zane,Nya,sensei,and Lloyd I remember the day we took this picture. Be for I took it Lloyd came into the game room while I was playing Miaro and by accident I called him Yoshi.

"Heh heh good times"I said to my self and look at the last picture. It's a picture of me and Nya on our second date. Just before the picture we took the picture she pretended she needed to tell me something and the kissed me. I wa shocked that day, I never thought Nya would kiss me. As I lay on my make shift bed I start remembering memories of us all together and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NYA'S POV<strong>_

I have been flying for about 13 hours now I will not stop untill I make it to the dark island. I need to know If Jay is ok. I don't even need to talk to him I just need to know if he is still alive. I was knocked out of my thought when my samurai suit started beeping. That means im there. I look down from my suit and I see a small village in the middle of the island surrounded by jungle. I should probably land by the shore and hide my exso suit there. After I land on the shore I jump out of my samurai X suit and take off my samurai armor and I put it inside my suit I then send the suit to hide in one of the trees. After my samurai suit is out of sight I start walking towards the village I see kids playing, parents talking, but I see one kid talking to his mother as I walk by and I aver here the conversation.

"Mama I told you he was in that tree wearing the color of the sky."Wearing the color of the sky, does the kid mean he was wearing blue.

"Tito you know I love your imagination but mama needs to talk with some people now go and play."She tells the kid and he walks away from his mother. I had to ask him if he was talking about Jay.

"Umm excuse me little boy!"The kid turns around and smiles at me

"Hello"He says

"Hi I couldn't help but over hear that you saw a person in a tree wearing blue."I asked kneeling down so I was the same level of hight that he was.

"Yes he helped us from at attack yesterday he is the ghost of the jungle."He told me. I giggled a little I have always liked a kids imagination that's one of the reasons I love Jay, he pretty much has the mind of a child.

"Do you think you can show me were you saw him?"I asked the kid

"Yes follow me."He said walking towards the trees. He then points yo one big one almost big enough for someone to sleep in.

"Right there that's where I saw him. Do you know the ghost?"He asked me and I simply replied with

"He wasnt always a ghost."I said walking into the jungle. I push away some branches from low hanging trees. Some of the branches and leaves are hard to push away so I pull out my katana and start swiping and the plants in my way. As I'm pushing my way through the jungle I feel a quick breeze go past me.

"Jay?"I whisper, I start walking a little bit faster. I feel the same breeze go past me again. Maybe it's not him, maybe it's just the wind I start to think. NO! I'm not giving up yet I have to find him.

"Jay!"I call out. Maybe If I call his name he might know it's me.

"JAY! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S ME NYA!" I start looking up at the trees while walking. Bad idea, I start falling through a hole that's easily 30 feet deep. I start trying to grab onto anything I can, but it's no use im going to fast I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. Just when I thought I was going to experience extreme pain I feel strong arms catch me bridal style.

"That's some entrance you made there."I open my eyes and I gaze upon the person that I'm looking for.

"Jay."I say smiling, he smiles back at me and sets my carefully on the ground. He walks over to the middle of this underground gave and shoots a lighting bolt and a bunch of sticks. I fire begins to start and he sits down on one of the rocks the I guess he uses as chairs. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"What are you doing here, Nya?"He askes me. I didn't really want to answer the question like I was desperate to see him so I said

"I'm just joy riding, I saw the dark island and thought I would stop bye."I lied but I didn't want him to think I'm weak without him around.

"Tell me the truth"He says unexpectedly.

"I did"I tell him, oh man does he know

"Nya, me being here has sharpened my ninja skills. I can spot the littlest of white lies, you don't need to lie to me."He stated. Now I feel bad thinking I can slip past him. So I decide to tell him the truth.

"Ok ,ok you got me. I came here because I wanted to see if you were ok. You stopped writing to us, and you were gone for 3 years , when you should have come home 2 years ago. We miss you Jay"I tell him trying to hold back tears. I look in his eyes so that way he knows I'm telling the truth this time.

"Look Nya I'm glad you care about me but, sensei sent me here to become a better leader and I can't go back to him a falure."He says slamming his fist into the dirt."And besides the people here need me, every week the guards come by and hurt these people taking their stuff. Yesterday I just took out 4 heavily trained guards and returned the stuff the stole and fixed the stuff they broke. I'm sure this place needs me more that Ninjago does."He says looking down in front of him. I can tell he wants to come home, but he is right, the people here to get attacked a lot. I closed my eyes and tell him

"Jay everyone at the Bounty is miserable with out you, we need you. I need you." I open my eyes and I take notice that Jay is gone.

"Jay! JAY!" I call out, but no reply. I sigh and I start grabbing onto the vines and pull myself up to the surface. Once I make it to the top I start walking back to the shore were I parked my samurai suit. I power it up and get inside. But not before I shed a few tears. One of happiness that Jay is alive. One in sadness that he is not coming home and then I fly back to the Bounty. Jay its been so long just come hom please. I say to myself and I set the course for home.

_**JAY'S**_** POV**

_Should I come home,_I ask my self as I jump down from the tree I'm watching Nya leave in. _I mean I took care of all the guards here so they wont attack here again. Maybe I'll tart my journey for home tomorrow after I get a good night sleep._I jump down into my make shift home and rest on a few blankets and pillows and I look at the picture of me and Nya again. I'm going home. I smile and start to drift off to sleep.

_**Kai's pov**_

They guys told me that the reason Nya was not home when I woke up was because she went shopping. But since when do stores stay open this late. It's 10:47Pm Nya has not returned yet. I'm starting to worry a little. I start pacing around my room untill I hear the soft murmurs of my brothers. But something catches my attention. They are talking about Nya.

"Zane when do you think we should tell him?"I hear Cole ask

"I do not know, but I do know that if we tell him Nya went to find Jay, Kai will defiantly be vary displeased."Zane says

"WHAT!" Nya left the Bounty with out my permission. Who does she think she is!

I stomp put of my bed room and run towards the deck and jump onto the railing. I hear my brother's footsteps approach me and the yell

"KAI what are you doing!?"Cole screams

"Nya left with out my permission I'm going to bring her back-"I was cut off when I hear a familiar sound. Her samurai suit. Oh she is going to get it.


End file.
